Elisabeth
Elisabeth is a German-language musical by the Vereinigte Bühnen Wien (VBW), with book/lyrics by Michael Kunze and music by Sylvester Levay. It portrays the life and death of Empress Elisabeth of Austria, wife of Emperor Franz Joseph I. It has been translated into seven languages and seen by over ten million spectators worldwide, making it the most successful German-language musical of all time. Characters * Elisabeth, the Empress of Austria and later Queen of Hungary * Death, the personification * Luigi Lucheni, an anarchist and Elisabeth's assassin. The narrator of the play * Franz Joseph, the Emperor of Austria and later King of Hungary * Archduchess Sophie, Franz Joseph's autocratic mother * Rudolf, Elisabeth and Franz Joseph's son * Max, Duke in Bavaria, Elisabeth's father * Ludovika, Duchess in Bavaria, Elisabeth's mother and Sophie's sister * Helene, Elisabeth's sister * Countess Esterházy, the Mistress of the Household * Count Grünne, Franz Joseph's advisor * Cardinal Archbishop Rauscher, the head of the Roman Catholic Church in Austria * Prince Schwarzenberg, the State Minister * Frau Wolf, the mistress of a brothel in Vienna Song successhttps://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elisabeth_(Musical)#Szenen-_und_Liederfolge Act 1 # Prolog # Wie du # Schön, euch alle zu seh'n # Kein Kommen ohne Gehen (Útvesztő minden út)n the Hungarian production from 1996, as well as in the Viennese anniversary version 2012 (Raimund Theater) (replaces Schwarzer Prinz), was included in the successor productions. # Rondo von Liebe und Tod (Ai To Shi No Rondo)Included in the Japanese versions of Takarazuka and Toho since 1996. The melody is identical to that of the Hungarian song Útvesztő minden út, but there are differences in the text and in the interpretation. # Wie Du (Reprise)In the premiere version, in the Hungarian and the Swedish version. For the Dutch version of this part was rewritten in the song Black Prince (text change) and retained in subsequent productions in this version until 2012. It has now been combined in German-language productions since Vienna 2012 with No Coming without Gehn. # Jedem gibt er das Seine # So wie man plant und denkt... # Nichts ist schwer # Alle Fragen sind gestellt # Sie passt nicht # Der letzte Tanz # Eine Kaiserin muss glänzen # Ich gehör nur mir # Stationen einer Ehe # Die Schatten werden länger # Die fröhliche Apokalypse # Kind oder nicht''It was written for the 1st time for Germany (2001) # ''Elisabeth, mach auf mein Engel # Milch # Schönheitspflege / Uns're Kaiserin soll sich wiegen # Ich will dir nur sagen/Ich gehör nur mir (Reprise) / Finale 1. Akt Act 2 # Kitsch # Éljen Not implemented in productions in Scheveningen, Essen and Stuttgart. # Wenn ich tanzen will # Mama, wo bist du? # Sie ist verrückt # Nichts, nichts, gar nichts''In the premiere only a verse with dance sequence, but was soon rewritten. The so-called madhouse ballad was adopted in all productions, but often inserted in different parts of the second act. # ''Wir oder sie # Nur kein Genieren # Die letzte Chance (Die Maladie) # Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit''Only in Japan (2000) On the CD from Stuttgart there's a German version # " ''Ist das nun mein Lohn/Eine Kaiserin muss glänzen (Reprise) # Bellaria''Was first inserted in the Hungarian and Japanese premiere (both 1996) and taken over in subsequent productions. # ''Rastlose Jahre''Here followed in the Japanese Takarazuka products the madhouse scene It is crazy. Note: In the Stuttgart and Essen production followed thereafter, the controversy and Hass. # ''Jagd Nur in der Uraufführungsfassung, der ungarischen und der schwedischen Produktion und in der Uraufführung in Wien. # Die Schatten werden länger (Reprise) # Verschwörung''Only in Scheveningen (Netherlands), Essen & Stuttgart (Germany) and Ungarn und Japan. '' In der Stuttgart und Essen Produktion follow Wie du (Reprise). # Streit zwischen Vater und Sohn / Rudolph, ich bin außer mir ''Only in Essen, Berlin und Wien (not in the premiere) # ''Hass''Not in Japan # ''Wie du (Reprise) # Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär # Mayerling-Walzer # Totenklage # Mein neues Sortiment # Boote in der Nacht # Am Deck der sinkenden Welt/Alle Fragen sind gestellt (Reprise) # Der Schleier fällt # ''Zukunftsseelen ''only on the 10th Anniversary CDNot on a stage Notes Sources Category:1992 musicals